


The days in the club 'Desiree'

by goryterasu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Avengers Family, Crossdressing Kink, Drama, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Funny, Group Sex, Hardcore, High Heels, Light BDSM, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goryterasu/pseuds/goryterasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we are at the Desiree dancing club where all your people seek relaxation and givein the desires  they deeply hide from  boring ordinary world as life is playing with a love of our beloved dancers and their overwhelming romances ,deepening their relationships.<br/>with the leading roles Thor, Loki, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Natasha the leader of this so called dancing troop,please enjoy in the steamy fantasies as they come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The days in the club 'Desiree'

THE BEGINNING

 

 

* * *

 

''Ladies and Gentlemen! Feeling good and ready for some fun tonight?'' a strong voice echoed behind the curtains as a jovial crowd screamed and cheered in confirmation. An incredible sweet laugh ran out of her lungs as the fans and people were crowded around the stage in anticipation. ''well, well, well, somebody's been quite hungry for some action, looking for something beautiful? I am wrong?'' the chair creaked as she stood up and the lighters were focused on bloody-red curtains, revealing her shadow behind them. the shadows of a boasting  young woman with a proud figure and beautiful long legs slowly and enticing moved as the slow jazz music was playing in the background. ''well we can't waste any time anymore, can we?'' she stepped out to reveal her face and welcomed her admirers with a big smile as she gazed back at them seductively, moving as the rhythm of the music lead her. The crowd cheered for her,man or a woman, it was irrelevant, everybody loved her as she bend down,streaming her hand across her thighs, lightly lifting up her costume to reveal her devilish lingerie and lifted back up swiftly. Her perfect red lips revealed her mesmerizing smile that charmed men as they looked at her erotic dancing. She confidently walked to the pole that was standing in the middle of three rows of poles. She hold on to it tightly and jumped on it and made double pirouette with her arm,extended in the air, encouraging the crow to cheer more eagerly. She smiled as her intention was fulfilled. she was proud of herself. she finally had what she has always wanted, a club where anyone could forget about their miserable life of reality and to loose themselves in her little paradise, no matter the social standard of an individual. Politicians, models, commoners, actors, workers you name it, everybody gets what they desire in the club Desiree. Her 10 years of hard work has been finally rewarded. It was frightening and hard at first but without her friends and strong will she wouldn't achieve nothing and that gave an overwhelming feeling that warmed her heart up as she was now standing proudly in front of the people. Her Club finally had its finishing touch with a big and spacious stage and the rich bar with humongous amount of various liquor palette. And, of course, without her dancers this club wouldn't be what it is now. Her voice trembling , with teary eyes announced the hardly anticipating performance ''Ok folks! get ready, for  we have a newcomer today. An outstanding brunette, quite a cutie, with a marvelous body and exclusively only tonight few lucky ones will get a free lap dance from every of our sexy dancers!'' the crowd went wild, extending their arms in the air.'' all right, all right. Let the show go on!'' he shouted her famous motto, announcing the starter performance ''His moves will be refreshingly amusing for your dead-tired minds and spirit. Only a glimpse of him and you'll be in a bliss. Please welcome...Our new member of the crew, dear Bucky!''

The crowd euphorically shouted his name to invite him to the stage. As he showed up on a stage he shivered and felt a little anxious. The crowd encouraged him, surprisingly cheerful and jovial. The boss Natasha slowly approached him and glancing at him, smiling with his red lips '' go get 'em tiger!'' she wished him luck and just for a taste slapped his butt. The women went wild, probably wishing to be on Natasha right now. He chuckled, shaking his head a little and stripped ripped apart his shirt revealing his strong muscles and surprisingly slender waist. along with the beat he swung his hips back and forth, gazing at the crowd hungrily as his body danced, approaching to the pole. He leaned on it and slid down, arching his back with his hands running down, gripping the end of his pants and pull them off. His perfectly round and nice colored butt cheeks were dressed in read G-string underwear and he shook them as he winked at the crowd with his tongue licking on his upper lip. it was a sight to see and his slender waist was even better. He gained an enormous amount of whistling, even from men. he smiled to the crowd and came closer to the girl that was holding a 5 dollar paper in her hand, screaming crazy '' I love you. you look great!'' he smirked at her and nodded in recognition and stick the green peace of paper between his underwear. '' all for you love.'' he said with his kind and playful voice and boldly slapped his ass and continued his dancing performance,making pirouettes and rotation around the pole. Body bend naturally and in a swift moment he owned the crowd. The corner of his eye caught a dark spot near private booths. 'ah he's here again'. His act was almost over and walked off the stage to get prepared for the next show. He received a great applause from his coworkers and a grand but deep kiss from his lover Steve. '' you were great babe''' a soft voice whispered in his ear and blushed a little. ''you'll show me how you shake your hips later in bed too'' Steve mad him blush even more. He tried to hide it but utterly failed as Tony interrupted them. 

''okay lovebirds, quit it, we gotta show to continue.'' Tony clapped with his hands together '' okay, no time to waste, Bruce get on the stage, you're late  and Thor, you'll go on the east pole. showing off your new tricks and Scott...'' he was looking for him his eyes never seen him '' where is he, that bitch! Scott'' he was getting annoyed at how many times he had to look for that old punk. ''Ok nevermind. i will give him a scolding later'' he turned to the intern '' as soon as he appears slap him and sent him to the north pole. Okay?'' he smiled charmingly turned to Clint '' hey buddy! you ready? go, go we do not have any more time'' he rushed him to the stage and took a deep breath before he stepped on the stage himself to greet the crowd. 

Steve and the rest followed them. Bucky held Thor and stopped him for a second ''he's here'' was all he said. Thor understood what that meant. He sighed and cleared his mind 'it can't be helped then' he thought and laughed at himself and went on the stage to join his group that waited him. 

'' LET THE SHOW BEGIN!''

* * *

 

His blue eyes gazed at the stage, following the one man with a strong-built body, shoulder-length blonde aristocratic hair bind in a ponytail. The eyes carefully watched soft yet swift movements of an erotic dance, watching each muscle tense as the other one relaxed, hips circling as slender hips with unique and iconic way were moving in the air. He knew that movement very well, even experiencing it closely. His tongue unconsciously licked the inner side of the upper teeth and slowly sticking out, slightly opening up it soft lips. 

''quite a site, don't you think so my loyal customer?'' the man was startled and his eyes had torn off the sight a nice looking dancer on the dance floor.  

''ah Natasha. Sneaky as always. I am asking myself if you are malevolent as well. always startling customer like that'' he teased the woman and let her sat beside him as she was starring at him with one of her eyebrow lifted. 

''it was always a pleasure to exchange some word with you as well, lord Loki Laufeyson.'' she said and lit up a cigarette to calm her nerves looking down on her dancers proudly. '' what brought you here again?'' she straightforwardly asked the man and looked at his blue pair of piercing ice cold eyes. she would never admit but there was something strange about him and that was frightening her. always with a nonchalant face and calm superior voice. She never gave a damn about his background. All she knew was the he was some kind of royalty and a brother of Thor on top of that. What happened between them, she didn't know, didn't even care. 

'' nothing important really. I just came to see my dear brother. '' a man with raven black hair that curled at the end with a vicious smile answered honestly. she was surprise that the man was even capable of honesty,especially looking like this. she notice the custom made shoes and suite, the way he was looking at the people, well educated and his menacing aura and strong figure. He was a dangerous man indeed yet she enjoyed in that mysterious atmosphere. ''right.'' she inhaled the last smoke and stood up ''he will be waiting as usual in the room.'' She turned on her heels but held back before she was gone '' do not try anything that will hurt my merchandise or i will personally took care of your dead corpse.''

''haha... beautiful and dangerous as ever. As snake in your God's Eden indeed.'' the man chuckled at the threat.

'' i have no God.not anymore'' she said those word and disappeared from his sight, leaving him alone. His eyes focused back on the stage looking at the performance, looking for a man but couldn't find him. ''you've have gone a long way, Thor'' he laughed and stood up, walking down the hall to the room. 

* * *

 

 

he hesitantly opened the wooden door of a private room. it was spacious, with its own minibar on the left and the stage with a pole in the middle. on the right side was a bathroom and one separate room. 

''It took you long enough to come here, Loki.'' a chuckling voice greeted him. Loki's pair of blue eyes found the man leaning on the wall beside the room , presumably a bedroom. His skin was shinning from sweat drops and made his scent even thicker than usual. Thor's mild smile had given him a little joy, but he would never admit it. he came closer to the man, who patiently waited for him. 

''well it is expected for a dog waiting for its master, is it not?'' he smirked and now face to face looked at the same blue eyes as his yet they ere more kind and warmer. they easily heated his body from the inside. the feeling he didn't understand himself so he tried to hide it well and so far it worked. ''well..''

He was stopped as a strong hand grabbed him by the waist and pushed him closer in order to clash their lips together. 'ah! i don't care anymore' he thought as he wanted to put up the resistance yet his body wanted more of those gentle touches replacing his coldness and worry. His hands, trembling form fearing of the following acts, embraced the man who now was ravishing his mouth with his skillful tongue. The insides of his mouth rapidly became hotter and muffled sounds of his soft panting left his lungs. 

He stopped the kiss before it would get even worse. He briefly leaned, lightly touched Thor's lips with his, telling him to fuck him hard. Thor didn't need any command. They both knew what they needed the most and so they forgot themselves, forbidden act between two men but they didn't care. they enjoyed in each other's body,feeling the pleasure to fill their emptiness with warmth and odd sensuality that only the two of the could understand. 

They entered the room, not saying a word, only looking at each other while stripping off their clothes. Thor seductively untied Loki's tie and pull it closer to kiss those inviting soft lips. Loki returned the kiss and slid his tongue in, rubbing it against the other slick muscle, scrapping it by the teeth. he couldn't hold back. he felt hornier from each minute that has passed and pushed the blond on the bed. He stripped his pants and climbed on top of him. He rubbed his hips against Thor's rising bulge. A mild sensation tickled him as he pressed the bulge against the area where his hole was and softly panted as his chest was simultaneously fondled, gently and soon it became unbearable for him to wait any longer. He became hard quick ''hmm...'' he hummed as he rubbed his hips more intense that usual. Thor lifted himself ups,kissing his long,untouched neck, gently biting flesh between them. Enchanting voice moaned in the room as a mild pain blended with pleasure. '' you're fast today. was it that long?'' Thor mildly chuckled and ran his tongue up to Loki's earlobes and lightly nibbled them. 

a flustered face told him everything yet he was aroused when he heard whimpering voice of denial. 'God! he wanted to fuck him deep and hard!' he felt himself throbbing painfully and pushed Loki down,mounting him. 

Loki laughed as their motives were mutual and spread his legs open, inviting him to connect with him. '' you're really cunning'' Thor kissed those soft lips again and pushed himself into him. A soft ring of muscle was embracing his hardened flesh. They moaned as they were connected. Loki rolled his eyes as a swift thrust hit his sweet spot. Angelic sweetness hazed his mind and his body focused solely on the pleasure it felt. This delirious beyond comprehension drove him to the edge. ''ah...move'' 

Thor chuckled at adorable erotic demand. He forcefully pushed himself even deeper beyond the prostate gland, gaining an even more rare erotic moan from his brother. He got bigger and felt Loki-s insides tightening up around him. ''ha..shit...'' he hardly held himself back and slowly began to move. Hot moans has filled the room and he gradually speed up the pace. It felt incredibly soft inside of him and hit hos sweet spot over and over again. 

Loki screamed from pleasure as his hard penis was overflowing with pre-cum. his insides were clamping down in Thor's cock and he felt never ending knot before climax. He suddenly screamed out as his prostate was rubbed again and his body tensed up. 'ah! it's always the best feeling!' his thoughts reached the edge. 

''really. only you are able to dry-orgasm so fast. you are really a slut that could not be satisfied with just ejaculation'' Thor bit white skin on his neck, leaving a red mark on it and started vigorously pounding into Loki's insatiable hole. He felt his own climax getting closer as hot moans were driving him mad. 

He thrusts were hard as he gave Loki a passionate kiss. ''ah..i am gonna come'' he couldn't keep up anymore. It felt too good. they moved as one as coming near to the climax. 

Loki looked at Thor's pair of blue crystals. He was glad. they still had the warmth inside them. the loving look he needed the most. ''come in me'' he whispered gentle words as he climaxed. ''aaah!'' 

Thor went deep inside him and release his white hot liquid in the deepest part of his brother. he made a few more thrusts, gaining some hot noises from Loki in his afterglow. He pulled out, leaning down beside his exhausted bottom and embraced him with his arms around his shoulders. he rubbed Loki's flushed cheeks with his fingers, looking at his calm expression while sleeping. Loki didn't mind the warmth their bodies were emitting  and he snuggled closer into Thor's embrace. 

he heard a distant chuckle as he drifted off into his dream. ''what are we going to do now, huh?'' Thor asked himself ''i fell right in your trap, my brother, my love'' he drifted off as he kissed Loki's forehead and slept through the night embracing each other.

* * *

 

**Hello!**

**Another fanfiction. ''yaaaay!''**

**I am very pleased with this one. i tried to make at least one fanfiction that would be very fluffy. and as it turns out someone asked me to make Thor a male stripper. i thought 'why not?'and i wrote it.**

**i hope you liked it and that i succeeded at making you guys happy.**

**don't worry this isn't over yet. i have a lot of plans for this one.**

**please write a comment and i hope we meet again.**

 

 


End file.
